Cuentos de hadas
by Yuka-San1
Summary: Todos conocemos los famosos cuentos de hadas, esta es una versión modificada de las historias. Contada e modificada  un poco  por las Ojamajo, FLAT4 y otros. Esta es su versión.
1. Leoncito de Oro

**Atención** antes de leer esta historia, no es como parece, esta es una versión modificada.

Estas historias y personajes no me pertenecen. Solo lo hago para divertirme.

Estas historias se me ocurrieron cuando vi un oso de peluche y se me ocurrió contar una historia de Ricitos de Oro, no más bien...

**Leoncito de Oro y los tres ositos**

En casa de Aiko se escucha que tocan la puerta...

Aiko- ya voy, ya voy- abre- Leon que haces aqui?

Leon- bueno es que necesito que me prestes un libro

Aiko- que no hay bibliotecas para que vallas?

Leon- si pero mejor es venir a buscar un libro a tu casa

Aiko- y molestarme ¬¬

Leon- bueno invitame a pasar y te digo de que quiero el libro, es para hacer una tarea sobre un cuento de hadas.

Aiko- ?- bueno bamos a buscar uno a mi habitación.

Buscando libro...

Aiko empieza a buscar en su librero pero no halla ninguno y Leon le hace buscar mas arriba aunque Aiko este a punto de perder el equilibrio logra alcanzar un libro violeta y ella se cae y el libro le cae en la cabeza...

Aiko- Ita ta ta- sobandose la cabeza

Leon- Ai-chan estas bien?- ayudandola a levantarse

Aiko- tu que crees cai sentada y un libro me calló en mi cabeza ¿como crees que me siento?

Leon- bueno y... fue interrumpido

Aiko- Ah mira este me lo leia mi papá cuando era mas pequeña

Leon- Kawaii Aiko! ^^

Aiko- que te estas imaginando?

Leon- no nada yo lo decia por el libro no por ti, y como se llama la historia

Aiko- se llama... (Ricitos de Oro y los tres ositos) Leoncito de Oro y los tres Ositos ^^

Leon- En serio? *o*es una historia sobre mi? que famoso soy

Aiko- (que tonto) si bamos a leerla, ¿si?

Leon-ok- mientras se sientaen la cama con Aiko sosteniendo el libro y tratando de que el no lo viera.

Aiko- Erase una vez una hermosa niña con ricitos dorados como el sol y tenia un hermoso vestido...interrumpida

Leon- eh yo con un vestido? que clase de historia es esa?ò_ó- Aiko se imaginaba a leon con rizos y un vestido XD

Aiko- callate y dejame contar la historia- Leon enojado coge una almohada de Aiko y la abraza para aguantarse el enojo.

Volviendo a la historia

Leoncito de Oro decidió alejarse de casa para buscar flores al bosque y de paso tener aventuras. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de casa encontró un hermoso campo de flores y decidió recoger las que podia luego decidió caminar mas para ver que que encontraba mas adelante y asi encontro un camino y decidió seguirlo.

En casa de los tres ositos

Mamá osa Doremi- bien, Papá oso, bebé osita la avena ya esta lista solo falta que este un poco mas fresca y mientras tanto...

Papá oso Akatsuki- podemos dar un paseo.

Bebé osita Hana- siiii un paseo

M.o.D.- Papá oso y que hago con la avena de hace tres dias?

P.o.A.- pues dejala en la mesa y cuando volvamos la tiras

M.o.D.- Esta bien, vamos Hana ponte tu sombrero de paseo

Y asi salieron a pasear y esperar a que la avena este lista para comer, cada oso tiene su gusto. Luego cuando se alejan lo suficiente aparece Leoncito de Oro y se encuentra con la casa.

Leoncito de oro- de quien es esta enorme casita creo que dejaron la puerta abierta, que persona puede ser tan tonta en dejar la puerta abierta?- decide entrar y ver y descubre una casa hermosa y con tres platos de avena, nose olvide el poco de avena de 3 dias atras- mmm pero que rico se ve y yo con esta hambre que tengo, creo que no les importará que coma un poco o todo- asi empieza por el mas grande, lo prueba- ay esta muy caliente :P quema, quema;- luego probó la mediana- iack esto esta muy frio XP mmm pero vamos a ver este plato pequeño- lo prueba- mmm este tiene buen sabor que rico- se la acabó toda limpiando el plato con la lengua- uy pero aun tengo hambre- se fija en la ollita que esta en la mesa, coje la cuchara y prueba- uy esta está rica me la acabaré toda ^^ y asi terminó, luego queria descansar la panzita asi que decidió buscar una silla.

Cuando estuvo en la sala encontro 3 adorables sillas se sentó en la grande y tratando de acomodarse

Leoncito de oro- ay esta está muy dura y mis pies no tocan el piso- asi que decide buscar la mediana- que mal esta esta muy blanda, movida y rechina (silla mesedora).

Luego decide moverse a la mas chica.

Leoncito de oro- ahhh esta está perfecta- luego escucha un sonido- crak!- OH OH- OoO se rompió la sillita- ups se rompió, bueno u_u creo que iré a buscar donde descansar- cuando siente que su barriguita hace un ruido extraño- abrazando su panzita- uy necesito un baño X(- asi que corre y encuentra el baño. *OCUPADO por leoncito* historia interrumpida

Leon- hey en que clase de cuentos de hadas ponen lo del baño?

Aiko- en este y ademas es mi historia mi libro ok

Leon- aun digo que asi no va la historia

Aiko- si va (en esta version) ahora dejame seguir.

Volviendo a la historia

Despues de salir del baño Leoncito de oro decide ir a buscar una comoda camita en donde dormir la siesta y entra en un cuarto muy acogedor y tiene un letrero que dice hogar dulce hogar.

Leoncito de oro se acostó en la cama mas grande y dió muchas vueltas- que dura es esta cama asi nunca podré dormir- luego se acostó en la mediana y se hundió- arrrgg esta no me gusta por poco y quedo sepultada- se levantó y se acomodó en la cama mas chica- aaaaaj esta está muy comoda, perfecta- asi se quedó profundamente dormida- ZZZZZZzzzzz_zzz._

En ese momento llegaron a casa los tres Ositosy descubrieron que algo no estaba bien cuando vieron sus platos con las cucharas adentro de los platos:

P.o.A.- alguien ha probado mi avena - viendo su plato

M.o.D.- si y alguien comió de mi plato con avena- tenia los ojos en llamas

B.o.H- y alguien ha comido y no me dejó nada- TOT

M.o.D- lo peor fue que también se comió la olla de avena de hace 3 días.

Luego al ir a la sala descubrieron las sillas

P.o.A.- alguien se sentó en mi silla- la trata de acomodar

M.o.D.- si y alguien se acomodo en la mia- luego mira la de la Osita

B.o.H.- alguien se sentó en mi silla y la rompió- comenzando a llorar

Luego suben las escaleras con cuidado y Papá oso descubre que alguien uso el baño y lo dejó oloroso. Todos estaban enojados, ahoraentran a su cuarto

P.o.A.- Alguien se acostó en mi cama

M.o.D.- alguien durmió en mi cama

B.o.H.- alguien sigue durmiendo en mi cama

Todos miraron a la niña rubia y con muchos gruñidos la despertaron y se levantó de un salto corriendo y diciendo:

Leoncito de oro- Gomen, Sorry, lo siento, bye bye y asi se aleja hasta llegar a su casa- nunca debí ir tan profundo y perdí mis flores. Mamá nunca debí ir tan lejos unos osos me querian comer TOT

Mamá Aiko- te dije que no fueras tan profundo. Ven vamos a comer algo

Y asi fueron a comer y Leoncito de oro no volvió a ir mas al profundo bosque.

**Fin**

Diendo para la puerta

Leon- Ai-chan me lo...

Aiko- Toma te presto el libro para que hagas tu tarea ^^

Leon- gracias Ai-chan- Aiko le cierra la puerta- Oye esto no es lo que dijiste!

Aiko detras de la puerta- jajajamjajajiji (venganza) por no apañar mi caidaaa, esa la inventé yo.^^

Leon- AIKOOOOOOO me las vas a pagarrrr

Aiko- XD

Fin de esta historia.


	2. Cabellera roja

**Hoy con las actuaciones de**

**Narrador**- Akatsuki Shidoosha

**Cabellera Roja**- Doremi Harukaze

**Caperucita roja**- Onpu Segawa

**El Lobo feroz**- Tooru Kounna

**La abuelita**- Una desconocida Doremi no pensó jamas en quien haria a la abuelita imaginense a la que quieran

* * *

><p><strong>CABELLERA ROJA <strong>

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabello, hermoso cabello rojo purpura estaba en la biblioteca leyendo hasta que fue interrumpido por una linda chica de cabello rojo<p>

Doremi- AKATSUKI, AKATSUKI- las personas- shhhhh- Lo siento susurro

Akatsuki- dime Doremi! ^^ que me vas a decir?

Doremi- mira en clase nos pidieron que inventasemos una historia y yo me leí un cuento que se llama la Caperucita Roja y lo transformé a mi version y en clase me pusieron una buena calificacion y te lo traje aqui para que leas y me des tu opinion, toma leelo.

Akatsuki- si insistes lo leeré- Akatsuki abre el cuaderno y empieza a leer

Habia una vez una linda chica a la que todos conocian como la caperucita roja porque siempre traia su capa roja su nombre verdadero es Onpu pero bueno mas todo el mundo la conocia por Caperucita roja aclaré que se la hizo su abuelita bueno ya lo saben.

Caperucita tenia una prima que rara vez salia del pueblo hacia el bosque porque es peligroso y podria encontrarse con el lobo pero ese día tenia que ir a llevarle unas cosas a su abuelita enferma (caperucita) pero estaba tanbien enferma asi que su lugar lo tomaría su prima Cabellera roja osea que caperucita tenia esa caparoja por envidia del cabello de Cabellera roja Osea Doremi, y por eso su abuelita le hizo una capa roja XD

Akatsuki interumpe- XD muy buena esa

Continua

Cabellera roja paso un momento a la casa de su prima a buscar el cesto con comida y de paso saludar a su prima

Cabellera roja- Prima querida como te sientes?

Caperucita roja- mmmj creo que estoy muy mal hasta tengo calentura

Cabellera roja- con lo purpura que estas pensé que te faltaba el aire porque si tubieras calentura estarias roja

Caperucita roja- como tu? pero mejor anda que se hace tarde

Cabellera roja- que te mejores (espero no contagiarme) toma la cesta de la mesa y se va, espero no encontrarme con el lobo y ser comida o postre para el.

Akatsuki- Doremi chan que buena eres inventando cosas

Doremi- verdad que si, me gusta la version original pero esta esta mas loca

Akatsuki- luego, luego me presta la version original

Continua

Cuando Cabellera roja (ya me cansé de escribir Cabellera roja) entro en el bosque...

Cabellera roja- aaaaah porque la abuela tiene que vivir dentro del bosque? porque no puede vivir en el pueblo? será que es aire es mas limpio acá?- sigue caminando hasta que para y ve unas flores muy bonitas

El Lobo feroz andaba cerca podia sentirlo una persona habia entrado en el bosque pero tenia la ligera sospecha de que no era la misma que cruza el bosque para visitar a su abuelita así que decidió seguir olfateando y cuando encontró a la pequeña niña dice sorprendiendola- AJAAA! tu no eres caperucita roja

Cabellera roja- aaaaaaahhhh el lobo malo y le empieza a pegar con la cesta

Lobo- ayyy, ayyy me lastimas niña orrible

Cabellera roja muy enojada- COMO QUE NIÑA ORRIBLE? ò_ó para tu informacion yo soy mucho mas bonita que mi prima

Lobo- pero yo se que no eres tu prima eres mas fea que ella Caperucita roja es mas delicada hasta se deja engañar facil pero aun asi es muy astuta, me gusta mas su perfume huele a flores- mientras la olfatea

Cabellera roja- DEJA DE OLERME! YAAA pensé que me ibas a comer pero veo que no es así, así que me voy

Lobo- OHHHH claro que te voy a comer aunque me indigeste y le caigas mal a mi estomago pero prefiero comerte a ti antes que a Caperucita roja- mientras se relame el Oscico JEJE- Deliciosa tu seras mi almuerzo mientras que A caperucita roja la dejaré vivir

Cabellera roja- hay alguna razon por la que la vas a dejar viviendo?

Lobo- ooooh pues si la hay pero no te la voy a decir

Cabellera roja- vamos dimelo, de Lobo a almuerzo.

Lobo- bueno es que ella me gusta mucho y me gusta verla pasar hemos conversado miles de veces y yo le caigo bien,un amigo lobo casi sela come a ella y a su abuelita pero un leñador lo persiguió y resultó lastimado mi amigo pero ahora yo estoy aqui para protegerla.

Cabellera roja- bueno esto... yo tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelita y cuando regrese de hacer el mandado me puedes comer tranquilo

Lobo- pues soy Tooru el Lobo y Tu eres mi cena pequeña

Cabellera roja- soy Cabellera roja mucho gusto yo sere tu almuerzo- camina hasta que llega a la casa de la abuelita- Abuelaaaaa ya vineeee

Abuelita- OOOh Caperucita roja tu vos suena un poco mas chillona que te ha pasado?

Cabellera roja- ¬ ¬ jaja no es solo que no soy Caperucita Roja, soy Cabellera roja tu otra nieta y vine a traerte tu comidita

Abuelita- pasale pues

Cabellera roja- Ohhh abuelita te dejo aqui esto- ella ve a su abuelita y ve algo extraño en ella- Oh abuela que grandes ojos tienes

Abuelita- mija son las gafas que me hacen los ojos grandes y son para ver mejor

Cabellera roja- ups, pero abuela que nariz tan grande tienes

Abuelita- es por el resfriado que me ha dado y por esforsar mucho mi nariz para poder respirar mejor

Cabellera roja- ohhh (me he vuelto a equivocar) y bueno tus manos estan mas grandes abuela

Abuelita- mmm es que tengo un dolor en ambas manos y eso no me permite agarrar la cosa bien

Cabellera roja- mmm y que dientes mas grandes tienes

Abuelita- no estan hechos a mi medida pero son para masticar mejor

Cabellera roja se asusta mucho y recuerda lo que una vez su prima La Caperucita roja le contó asi que corre como loca

Abuelita- y yo que queria que me diera la comida por que no puedo cogerla.

Cuando ella corre pasa de largo al lobo y el lobo ve que se le escapa su almuerzo

Lobo- al fin que ni queria- y se va con una margarita entre sus manos tirando petalos por ahí- Caperucita roja, Caperucita roja. ESPEREN! Ella sabe lo que siento por Caperucita roja ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Fin**

Por Doremi Harukaze

Akatsuki- muy bueno no se que piensen los demas

Doremi- no importa si esta mal o bien me gusta porque es divertido

Onpu- que mala amiga eres crees que yo te tengo envidia

Doremi- no, no solo es para molestar si tu eres hermosa yo soy la que te tiene envidia pero de la buena

Onpu- bueno, por eso te quiero tanto Doremi

Akatsuki- las dos son muy hermosas por quienes son

Las dos- gracias ^^

Me ha costado un monton pensar.


	3. Las tres cochinitas

**Bueno bueno esto es una version extraña pero no se si les guste lean y dejen review por que yo no se que enredo hice XD lean lean **

* * *

><p><strong>Les presento la historia de las tres cochinitas<strong>.

Eran dias muy lindos cuando Doremi Harukaze iba caminando por la escuela con varias paginas una historia en la cual se inspiro para escribir otra, su propia version de los tres cerditos nació las tres cochinitas. Doremi se encuentra con Akatsuki

Doremi- Hola Akatsuki! ^^

Akatsuki- hola Doremi, amm otra vez con historias

Doremi- siii estoy un muy inspirada en estas historias y me parecen muy divertidas, Prometí enseñarselas a los protagonistas del cuento y me voy nos vemos al rato ^^

Akatsuki- suerte Doremi- y sigue su camino

Doremi entra en la biblioteca donde encuentra a tres de sus amigos Hazuki, Onpu y Tooru.

Doremi- buenos dias chicos

Los tres- Buenos dias Doremi!- dijeron muy animados

Tooru- y que nos traes pequeña escritora?

Doremi- pues mis queridos amigos les traigo la historia de las tres cochinitas

Onpu- O_O las tres...

Hazuki- cochinitas?

Tooru- Bueno no seria tan malo, ademas ¿yo seria una COCHINITA?

Doremi- no seas Tonto tu eres el lobo de mi historia

Tooru- aaaahhh y quien será la tercera cochinita?

Doremi- Pues yooo ^^ naturalmente!

Onpu- *ciertamente no me parece*

Doremi- que dijiste?

Onpu- nada nada solo que continues y empieza de una buena vez ^^u

Doremi- ok no se me impaciente que aqui les va mi historia

Erase una vez tres pequeñas cochinitas a las que no les gustaba mucho bañarse pero igual lo hacian de vez en cuando asi que siempre apestaban y cada cochinita decidío hacerse un lugar donde tomar una ducha asi que cada una buscó materiales.

Onpu cochinita se bañaba cada 2 meses asi que buscó mucha paja y empesó su labor, construir alrededor de una tina una pared de paja.

Hazuki cochinita se bañaba cada 4 meses asi que fue al bosque en busca de madera resistente para empezar a construir su pared alrededor de su tina de baño.

Doremi cochinita se bañaba cada 5 meses asi que era la que mas olia en el bosque y las pobres flores se marchitaban a su paso, pero como queria que el lugar donde tomaria su baño fuera duradero y que tubiera agua de la tuberia, decidio hacer un excelente trabajo y buscó su material de ladrillos y cemento.

Un dia antes de terminar Doremi dice- La razon por la que no nos bañamos todos los dias es por el lobo que puede olfatear nuestro delicioso aroma y venir a comernos

Hazuki cochinita- mmm pues yo no le tengo mucho miedo por eso me baño cada 4 meses

Onpu cochinita- a mi nadie me dice cobarde por eso me baño cada 2 meses.

Pasa un pajarito- pero si te dicen cochinitaaaa!- y en eso se estrella contra un árbol.

Onpu cochinita- por bocon se estrelló XP, mmm pues bien es hora de la diversion- y sacó su flautin y empesó a tocar una melodia

Hazuki- yo tambien me uno,- y sacó su violin y se unió

Doremi cochinita- pues bien yo no puedo yo necesito terminar mi baño ya, tengo mucho que hacer

Onpu y Hazuki cochinitas empezaron a reirse y a cantar- ella no tiene tiempo de bailar, de tocar y de cantar.

Doremi- pues me da igual solo lo hago porque dentro de poco me tocará mi baño y no quiero que el lobo venga y se quiera bañar en mi bañera y luego me coma.

Luego luego Hazuki y Onpu cochinita terminaron de construir su lugar donde bañarse. Doremi cochinita aun no terminaba pero faltaba poco.

Un dia despues venia el lobo en busca de comida

Tooru el Lobo- mmmm ya me lo puedo imaginar cerditos en el bosque con sus lindas casitas a las que derribaré facilmente mmmm que festín ^^ ahora es hora de olfatear mi cena- y puso su nariz en accion.

Doremi cochinita- Oh que bien ya he terminado mi bañera ahora si podre bañarme con toda la paz del mundo, cochinitas que tal si nos bañamos mañana para estrenar?

Onpu cochinita- me parece bien

Hazuki- asi podremos festejar despues tocando nuestros instrumentos y bailar.

Era de tarde y Tooru el lobo caminaba cuando derepente se tropieza y cae sobre un charco de lodo y queda todo sucio- OOOOOHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO porque a mi justo cuando voy por mi presa tengo que estar sucio ahora no podre olfatear bien porque el olor me estorbara, pero intentaré llegar mas adelante.

Era muy temprano cuando el lobo encontró a una conejita y la pobre temblando de miedo, el le preguntó cuanto faltaba para llegar a la aldea de animalitos y ella le dijo que no mucho y que siguiera caminando, aun temblaba

Tooru el lobo- gracias pastelito y se la comió (no mentira XD) siguió su camino ya falta poco.

Mientras tanto Onpu y Hazuki cochinitas estaban preparandose para tomar un baño y Doremi cochinita estaba muy lista ya era hora y en eso llegó el lobo y vió tres lindas cochinitas.

Tooru el lobo- pero que es esto son cerditas no cerditos me daria mucha lastima comerme a cerditas bueno si me dejan usar su baño que por alguna extraña razón no son casitas les perdonaré la vida.

Cada cerdita se quitó su faldita y Tooru el lobo se sonrojó un poco, ay pero aun asi quiero comer en que sea una *¬*.

Una a una entro a bañarse y el lobo aprovechó para ir y tocar

En el primer baño que era de paja se bañaba Onpu cochinita- lalalalalala- cantaba y en eso oye que tocan.

Toc toc toc- era Tooru el lobo- perdona me puedo bañar contigo? (deliciosa cerdita)

Ella abre un poco la puerta para ver quien era- OH no! es el lobo y ya sabe que estoy aqui ¿que hago? ya se... LO SIENTO PERO ESTE BAÑO ES SOLO PARA MI Y NO SE LO PRESTO A NADIE.

Esa respuesta hizo enfadar a Tooru el Lobo- Ah que mal y pues si no me dejas entrar yo... yo...

Onpu cochinita- que pienzas hacer? ¿Soplar? jaja dudo mucho que esos debiles pulmones lleguen a mover una hoja, asi que dejame bañarme en paz.

Tooru el lobo- y quien dijo que yo iba a soplar?

Onpu cochinita- ? ? ?

Y el lobo empezo a destruir con sus propias garras el baño y derribó las 4 paredes de paja, dejando solo la tina con Onpu la cochinita dentro.

Onpu cochinita- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH (que pena)- salió de la tina y corrio

Tooru el lobo- oye esto es tuyo (osea el tiene la falda en sus manos)

Onpu cochinita- Se regresó- Oh muchas gracias es usted un lobo muy amable, Adiossss- se va corriendo- Hazuki abreme que viene el Lobo tras de mi

Hazuki cochinita la deja pasar, con miedo las 2 y cuando llega Tooru el lobo.

Tooru el lobo- una vez mas lo intentaré- Ya se que estan dentro puedo bañarme con ustedes?

Onpu cochinita- *ni lo dejes pasar el solo nos quiere comer y su barriga llenar*

Hazuki cochinita- Lo siento mucho este baño es solo para nosotras, jamas te dejariamos entrar

Ahora si que está muy molesto- asi que empezó a destruir con sus garras todo denuevo y derribó las paredes de madera y dejó a las cochinitas en la bañera.

Hazuki cochinita- Kyaaaaaaaaa que no le da vergüenza mirar a dos lindas Damas sin falda? Kyaaaaaaaa

Tooru el lobo- ?

Onpu cochinita- eso es lo de menos Hazuki es hora de irnos, correeee

Hazuki- espera mi faldaa! señor lobo seria tan amable de darme mi falda?

Tooru el lobo- oh claro, toma

Hazuki cochinita- gracias, Adiosss!

Tooru el lobo- oh noo, no se escaparan tan facil bocadillos.- y corre para alcanzarlas

Entonces llegan al baño hecho de ladrillos de Doremi cochinita

Las dos- Doremi el lobo viene tras de nosotras abre ya!, Doremi las deja entrar- gracias, gracias

Doremi cochinita- bueno que pasó

Hazuki- el lobo nos quiere engañar diciendo que se quiere bañar pero solo es una excusa para comernos

Onpu cochinita- ademas es un lobo muy feo

Doremi y Hazuki cochinitas- (?)

Hazuki- a quien le importa ese detalle?

Onpu cochinita- solo digo

Doremi- bueno pueden terminar de bañarse aqui este lugar es muy grande y comodo para todas nosotras ^^

Tooru el lobo llegá y ve un baño mayor- Uuuuuh aqui si que puedo darme un buen baño jejeje-Tocó la puerta- cerdis pueden dejarme bañar con ustedes un rato?

Doremi cochinita- pues que ganamos con dejarte bañar ¿que nos comas?

Tooru el lobo- (pues claro que quiero comermelas) no lindas yo solo quiero el baño para estar limpio

Doremi cochinita- cochinitas que dicen le dejamos pasar?

Onpu cochinita- mmm pues yo estoy de acuerdo pero donde me llegue a poner un ojo encima se las va a ver con mi mirada asesina

Doremi cochinita- deja de soñar tu no tienes mirada asesina

Onpu cochinita- lo se jeje

Hazuki cochinita- no se dan cuenta! ellas quieren que el las vea en cuera pero a mi no me verá. Pensó y buscó con que cubrirse- por mi tampoco hay problemas

Tooru el lobo- bien delicias, perdon quise decir cerdis que deciden?

Doremi cochinita- pues bien si te quieres bañar entra hay mucho espacio

Tooru el lobo- esta bien lindas cerdis- cuando el entra ellas se asustan por verlo tan susio- (mas mugre no podrian tener ellas XD) Oh gracias mis cerdis y entra con ellas a bañarse y cuando lo hace el agua se vuelve mas lodosa XD

Y ellas con miedo pero no querian que el oliera su miedo (si como si el pudiera oler el miedo, no esperen si puede XD) y el les miraba el pequeño cuerpo, analizando su carne

Tooru el lobo- (mmm carne de cerdis mmm pues la de cabello morado está delgada y la de color café es igual pero la roja mmm muy gordis) que amables son en confiar en un joven lobo extraño.

Onpu cochinita- mmm pues yo no soy la confiansuda, la que confia es Doremi

Tooru el lobo- gracias ya casi termino de bañarme- cuando ya estubieron muy limpios los cuatros pero aun dentro del baño- gracias cerdis pero me temo que tendré que comermelas

Las tres-queeeeeeeeeeee, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Tooru el lobo- aaaaaaaaggggrrrrr AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *¬* vengan aqui!

Era de noche

Tooru el lobo- mmm que rico ñam ñam ñam que rica pierna tan jugosa mmmmm quiero otra por favor ^^

-Ves que no habia por que comernos dijo Onpu C.

- Nosotras tenemos comida de sobra dijo Hazuki C

-Por que siempre vamos al supermercado a comprar carne *¬* dijo Doremi C.

Doremi Cochinita- es hora de festejar que el lobo no nos comió.

Y asi se pusieron a bailar y tocar toda la noche.

Fin

Regresando a la realidad

Todos menos Doremi- O-O

Doremi- y que les pareció

Tooru- bien pero ahora quiero cerdis XD

Onpu- osea!

Tooru- tu quiero comer ONPU AUUUU

Hazuki- yo mejor me voy ya me da miedo

Tooru- no seas tontis gafufa yo quiero Onpu no quiero comerte ni nada ademas estoy jugando

Doremi- pues ponle una colita de cerdito pues

Onpu- Doremi! no lo iras a hacer verdad Tooru

Tooru- tu que crees- hace magia y le sale una colita

Onpu- noo ahora soy un fenómeno, deja mi cola, no la toques

Tooru- es tan linda ^^

Doremi- bueno amigos esto es el fin pero quisas tengamos nuevas historias locas que leer Hasta la proxima


End file.
